DESPERTAR
by Lady Legna
Summary: MayuraXLoki Algo cursi, pero el amor es asi no? One shot


**DESPERTAR**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Era una mañana hermosa de fin de semana, pero a pesar de eso el parque estaba algo vacío; sobre todo esa sección del parque donde se encontraban los juegos para niños y que generalmente estaba lleno de madres con sus hijos disfrutando del sol y de un rato de esparcimiento. Bueno, posiblemente se debiera a que era bastante temprano y más para una chica de hermosos cabellos rosas que se movían con gracia con la brisa matutina.

Mayura estaba sentada en uno de los columpios, el mismo en el que se había sentado aquella vez triste y preocupada por su club de misterios, el cual parecía haberse convertido en su lugar favorito cada vez que quería pensar. Si, pensar, porque aunque ella fuera algo distraída (Sí, lo admitía, podía llegar a ser bastante distraída e ingenua!) eso no quería decir que fuera tonta y que no se diera cuenta de ciertas cosas. Y con una expresión seria y metida en sus pensamientos trataba de analizarse y comprenderse a sí misma luego de que una pequeña conversación y una aparente simple pregunta la dejaran así el día anterior.

----- FLASH BACK -----

- Era viernes!! Por fin llegó el fin de semana!! – Esos eran los felices pensamientos de la mayoría del alumnado del colegio y Mayura no era la excepción; caminaba de vuelta a su asiento con aquel aire de felicidad e ingenuidad que siempre la rodeaban, el timbre que daría por finalizado el descanso sonaría pronto.

Se sentó y miró por la ventana. Hacía un día hermoso, perfecto para salir a pasear, O mejor!! A buscar misterios y con ese simple pensamiento sonrío. En verdad esperaba que en la agencia hubiera llegado algún caso para trabajar, las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas últimamente: ningún caso misterioso y extraño como a ella tanto le gustaban y que por alguna razón nunca estaba en estado de conciencia para verlo resuelto. Vaya con su extraña propensión a desmayarse en el mejor momento! Pero ella no era tonta y sabía que había algo extraño en todo eso, aunque no sabía decir que.

- Para mi gran suerte, Loki siempre ha estado allí para ayudarme! – Loki, su misterioso y gran amigo Loki. Aunque él era el misterio más grande para ella, aunque en realidad no supiera casi nada sobre él, sobre su pasado o quién era, aún así ella sentía que lo conocía. Desde hacía un tiempo ella se había dedicado a observarlo y había llegado a conocerlo bien, la mayoría de las casi imperceptibles expresiones y detalles de su persona que le permitían adivinar con bastante certeza su estado de animo y sus reacciones, aunque ella no dijera nada.

Por qué no decía nada? No lo sabía, aunque de repente sí, ya no estaba segura. Tal vez porque, desde hacia un tiempo, evitaba pensar en las cosas extrañas que sentía cuando estaba con él. Hacía casi un año desde aquel día en que casi se marchaba, se marchaba y la dejaba sola, sin él, y la simple idea le destrozó el corazón, el cual volvió a armarse de sus pedazos cuando lo volvió a ver y agradeció al Dios que la había visitado aquella tarde por devolvérselo. Ella que no creía en dioses.

Desde entonces algo extraño (como los misterios que tanto amaba) había estado sucediendo en su interior, algo que comenzó de una forma casi imperceptible y que fue creciendo y reclamándole por haber sido ignorado. Algo que la hacía llenarse de emoción, sonreír como nunca y sentir la tierra temblar a sus pies. Algo que ella nunca había vivido y en lo que prefería no pensar, ya que no podía darle un nombre, pero que sólo parecía tener una causa: Loki. Y es que no sabía que podía……

- MAYURA!!! – Saltó sobresaltada en su silla por ser sacada tan bruscamente de su profundo conflicto existencial por aquella vos tan chillona. Yura, una chica de pelo castaño corto y ojos color miel con una falsa expresión de dulzura en ellos; contrario a su apariencia ella era la mayor chismosa de la escuela y que siempre intentaba sacarle información a los demás con su falsa actitud y que, últimamente, parecía tener una fijación con sacarle información a la chica extraña del salón.

- Yura, necesitas algo? – preguntó Mayura aún algo chocada por semejante grito.

- Pues, que llevo llamándote desde hace rato, pero parece que estas en otro mundo. O mejor, pensando en algún chico? – preguntó Yura con expresión pícara y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

- No, para nada – dijo Mayura, levemente sonrojada, con una gotita y mirando hacia otro lado.

- O vamos, vas a decirme que no te gusta alguien, Mayura.-

- Que?... bueno… es que…. -

- Vamos, vamos, dímelo. Es obvio que te gusta alguien, nada más tenías que verte la mirada perdida que tenías y, para colmo, estabas sonriendo y sonrojada, No puedes negarlo!! Eso sólo puede causarlo un chico!!

- E.. e.. en serio? - Mayura estaba impactada: había sonreído y sonrojado pensando en Loki??? Ooops

- Claro que si!! Son las señales!! Los sonrojos, las sonrisas, las mariposas en el estómago, el sentir que la tierra se mueve a tus pies, el sentir que el tiempo se detiene cuando lo miras, ….. - Yura continuó con su larga lista de señales que había leído en la revista para chicas de moda la noche anterior. Pero Mayura ya no la escuchaba… había quedado con la mente en blanco y con una expresión perdida…. Por qué todas esas cosas le sonaban preocupantemente familiares??? Eso no le estaba gustando… - ….así que ahora que ya las sabes, respóndeme Mayura!!

- Qué?? Qué cosa?? – preguntó aturdida por ser nuevamente arrastrada al mundo real de esa forma tan poco delicada.

- COMO QUE QUÉ COSA??? Lo ves?? Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!! Contéstame!! ESTAS ENAMORADA?? – Mayura estaba violentamente sonrojada, no solo por la pregunta comprometedora, sino que para estas alturas, todo el salón se había enterado de su conversación, pero habían dos personas que la miraban con un especial interés: Koutaro y Narugami.

El primero porque últimamente había notado lo hermosa que era la única chica que no caía rendida a sus pies y había estado considerando seriamente en acercarse a ella con otras intenciones y, si la respuesta de la chica era afirmativa, eso le complicaría mucho las cosas; y el segundo porque él ya sospechaba de ciertas reacciones y atenciones que tenía su amigo Loki para con la chica y si tenía razón, las cosas iban a ponerse muy interesantes, aparte de que podría llevarle el chisme recién salido del horno a su amigo y ver como reacciona.

Mayura se quedó en blanco de nuevo (sip! De nuevo! Como que se está haciendo costumbre) y el eco de aquella pregunta en su cabeza estaba apunto de volverlo un estado permanente cuando el estridente RRIIIIINNNGGG!!! de la campana que avisaba el final del descanso y la continuación de las clases hizo que todos regresaran a sus puestos y que la mente de Mayura pudiera ponerse en marcha de nuevo. No sin antes una mirada de Yura que claramente decía :"Esto no ha terminado!!".

Así las clases transcurrieron sin más para Mayura aparte de su ya acostumbrada distracción empeorada por lo acontecido reciente y de alguna mirada curiosa hacia a ella de vez en cuando. Apenas sonó el timbre de salida, la muchacha salió como un rayo del salón en busca de un lugar seguro para sus nervios y sin poder evitarlo sus pasos la llevaron directo a la casa del causante de sus dilemas.

Por más que intentó llevar las cosas lo mas normal posible con Loki no pudo. Llegó de lo mas normal a la mansión, saludó a Yamino de lo más normal, saludó a Fenrier de lo más normal, subió al despacho y abrió la puerta de lo más normal y entonces sucedió… aquellos caóticos ojos se posaron en ella con esa mezcla de seriedad, sabiduría y picardía tan característica en él, pero que tanto contrastaba con esa apariencia de niño.

Empezaron a hablar de sus temas acostumbrados, pero no era lo mismo, no podía evitar observarlo más de lo habitual o perderse en sus ojos recordando e identificando en sí misma las cosas que Yura le había enumerado aquel día en el colegio, abriendo los ojos por fin a la inevitable verdad. Definitivamente, nada sería lo mismo. Abrumada, decidió irse a su casa con la excusa de sentirse algo cansada y que volvería mañana; no quería que el se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando, aunque eso no evitó que la miraran un poco extrañados, sin creerse mucho esa excusa en alguien tan hiperactiva como ella.

Así, regresó a su casa para poder estar en paz con sus dilemas. Bueno, mas o menos.

----- FIN DEL FLASH BACK -----

Y allí estaba, sentada en el parque, un sábado muy temprano en la mañana luego de haber pasado todo el día y la noche anterior pensando el asunto y llegando a la tan ansiada y atemorizante conclusión: ESTABA ENAMORADA DE LOKI!!!. Sentía la emoción y la felicidad recorrer su cuerpo con tan pequeño y a la vez inmenso pensamiento. Aunque jamás lo había experimentado antes su corazón se lo decía, estaba segura y sin duda era maravilloso; sentía que podía llevarse al mundo por delante y lograr todo aquello que se propusiera y soñara e incluso pasar todas las materias del colegio!!

Entonces su mirada se opacó con la tristeza que le trajo la pregunta que seguía al pensamiento anterior: Y SI ÉL NO SIENTE LO MISMO?? Eso la asustó, qué pasaba si se lo decía y el no la quería igual, qué pasaba si la rechazaba o peor si se burlaba. Sin duda el miedo al rechazo es algo que puede ser abrumador y muchas relaciones nunca llegan a ser lo que pudieron llegar a haber sido por culpa de esto y ella no quería que eso le pasara pero…..

CLICK!! Fue el sonido que hizo el cerebro de Mayura al darse cuenta de un importante detalle que había olvidado: LOKI ERA UN NIÑO AL QUE CASI LE DOBLABA LA EDAD!!! La preocupación se apoderó de ella como cuando una ola te golpea en la playa. Que rayos pasaba con ella!! Como pudo permitir que ocurriera eso?? Era un imposible a menos que quisiera que la mandaran a la cárcel por corruptora de menores o por pedófila. Si bien era cierto que Loki se comportaba y pensaba como si fuera un anciano en ves de un niño de su edad, enamorarse de el era demasiado, aparte de que precisamente por la edad era poco probable que se fijara en ella.

Pero entonces recordó las veces que lo había visto decir y hacer cosas extrañas, como aquella vez que fueron de paseo al lago y él la salvó de esa ave que los estaba atacando. Sus ojos se habían tornado rojos y había podido sentir una especie de energía o poder misterioso que emanaba de él; no había querido pensar mucho el asunto para no hacer otra tontería como lo fue husmear en su casa y que Loki se volviera a enojar así con ella. Pero ella sabía que él no era lo que aparentaba, que por su forma de actuar pareciera que hubiera vivido mucho.

Y justo cuando empezaba a desear que Loki fuera algún tipo de extraterrestre o un ente paranormal disfrazado de niño, se sintió observada y al levantar la mirada se encontró…. con el extraterrestre disfrazado.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Loki odiaba levantarse temprano, eso era seguro. Le encantaban esas últimas horas de sueño que parecían disfrutarse más que si hubieras dormido desde temprano la noche anterior. Entre el clima cálido de los primeros rayos de sol y las sabanas el despertar era estupendo y si a eso le sumamos el siempre delicioso desayuno que su hijo Yamino le preparaba para empezar con buena disposición el día, definitivamente era un muy agradable despertar. Interiormente volvió a agradecer a su hijo por acompañarlo en este lugar; no quería ni imaginar que hubiera sido de él si hubiera tenido que vérselas él solo y no se hubiera sentido tan feliz en este mundo de los humanos sin ellos, sin sus dos hijos.

Caminaba por las veredas del parque con aire pensativo, recordando todo lo que había tenido que pasar en este mundo de los mortales desde el momento que fue exiliado en el cuerpo de un niño por Odin. Al principio no podía más que odiar este lugar y todo lo que significaba estar ahí.

- Cuanto han cambiado las cosas! – pensó en vos alta con una pequeña sonrisa entre feliz y resignada. Ahora Odin había dejado de ser un tema de absoluta importancia para quedar en segundo plano, solo superado por la paz y felicidad que sentía en el presente. Quién iba a decir que el gran Dios del Caos, el Fuego y las Travesuras iba a sentirse tan a gusto en un lugar así; pero el sabía que no era el lugar lo que lo hacía sentir así… era ella.

La misma chica que lo había tratado con tanto cariño y afecto desde que se conocieron y, aunque él al principio la trataba con sequedad e indiferencia, ella poco a poco supo ganarse su afecto hasta el punto de llegar a preocuparse e interesarse por lo que le pasara, hasta el punto de quedarse en el mundo de los humanos sólo por ella. Porque esa era la verdad, por más que no quisiera aceptarla ante los demás, no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Porque era innegable que aquella alegre e inocente chica había logrado lo que nadie más: hacerlo sentir feliz y completo.

El verla tan triste y destrozada por su partida en aquella ocasión simplemente lo desarmó, su corazón se oprimió por la tristeza de dejarla y aunque pudo haber usado el broche para que ella lo olvidara y fuera feliz, se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir que él no quería eso, no quería que lo olvidara, no quería que fuera… feliz sin él, porque él no sería feliz sin ella. Entonces comprendió que Mayura significaba más para él de lo que creía, que le provocaba un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido por él y que quería quedarse a averiguar qué era.

Pero aún no lograba entender exactamente por qué estaba tan afectado desde ayer por la tarde y todo comenzó con la diaria y aparentemente común visita de Mayura a su mansión; y es que esa visita no había tenido nada de común, ya que ella se había mostrado diferente, pensativa, como si tuviera algo muy importante qué analizar y descubrir; y según parece el lugar más interesante que encontró para buscar fueron sus ojos.

Lo había mirado de una manera tan distinta y profunda que lo estremeció; él, el Dios más galante y conquistador que nunca se amedrentaba ante ninguna mujer, se había sentido indefenso ante esa mirada, como si ella pudiera descubrir todo lo que él era y sentía. Esa mirada había sido diferente, por primera vez sintió que lo miraba a él, al hombre, al Dios milenario dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo de niño y fue cuando recordó su actual apariencia y se maldijo por ser tan cobarde y no decirle la verdad. Pero aún así, se había sentido feliz de descubrirla mirándolo de esa manera.

Y fue hasta que Narugami se apareció luego de que Mayura se fuera, dando una excusa poco creíble en ella, que lo entendió. Él le contó con una sonrisa pícara y con lujo de detalle todo lo que había acontecido con Mayura ese día durante el descanso y las comprometedoras preguntas que le había hecho su compañera de clase. Y con varios comentarios sugerentes le describió las reacciones de Mayura, que había estado muy pensativa en las horas siguientes y que si él no había notado algo extraño cuando fue a verlo; sip! definitivamente su amigo estaba comenzando a sospechar algo, pero él ya no le prestaba atención. Sería posible que ella….?

Y había sido esa posibilidad la razón de haberse desvelado casi toda la noche, de que se hubiera levantado mucho más temprano de lo que le gustaría y de que estuviera ahora en ese parque viéndola sentada en el columpio tan pensativa como él mismo. Observó su rostro cambiar de expresión de la alegría, a la tristeza y luego a la preocupación y la misma pregunta que no podía terminar de formular aparece en su mente: Sería posible que ella….? Se acerco algo inseguro y ella nota su presencia, levanta la vista hasta sus ojos y se sonroja. Sería posible que ella….se enamorara de él? La pregunta completa le sorprendió, pero y si era así, qué era lo que sentía él? Qué era eso que sentía cuando la tenía cerca o la recordaba? Sería amor?

- Loki, jamás esperé verte tan temprano! – le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba y más.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Loki y Mayura caminaban a paso lento y calmado disfrutando de la calidez de la mañana y la brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos; ambos estaban algo nerviosos pero hablaban animadamente con algunas miradas discretas del uno hacia el otro con cierto toque de complicidad; como si a pesar de todo ellos pudieran entenderse mutuamente. Se sentaron en una banca frente a una hermosa fuente bastante alejada y el silencio reinó entre ellos; cada uno dentro de sus propios pensamientos que sin saberlo estaban sincronizados.

Loki levantó la vista hacia ella con decisión; su experiencia no era en vano y algo le decía que esa situación debía resolverse ya; además ahora que se había descubierto enamorado por primera ves en su larga existencia quería ser feliz, ser de verdad feliz y eso sólo podría lograrlo junto a ella. Porque sólo ella había logrado robar el corazón del Dios del Caos.

-Mayura – la llamó con esa voz seria y profunda y con su acostumbrado tono tan sexy.

- Si? – respondió ella algo embobada viéndolo.

- Desde ayer has estado algo extraña, te encuentras bien?

La chica se quedó mirando sus ojos y su rostro de niño; no, no estaba bien, nada de eso estaba bien, sin importar quien fuera él realmente su apariencia era la de un niño y ella sabía que por eso sus sentimientos no debían ser y por más que le doliera y la destrozara, sólo hallaba una solución. Triste, pero era una solución al fin y al cabo.

- No, no estoy bien - dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza, lo cual alarmó a Loki – porque por fin me he dado cuenta de algo que siempre estuvo allí y que antes no podía ver, pero que es imposible.

- Y qué es Mayura? – preguntó preocupado de lo que pudiera escuchar.

- Loki… creo que… lo mejor es que deje de verte…

- Que??! – exclamó preocupado levantándose de su asiento y logrando que estuvieran casi a la misma altura. Por qué le estaba diciendo ella eso?

- Porque estoy confundida y asustada, porque estoy sintiendo cosas que están mal!! – dijo Mayura con los ojos comenzando a humedecerse por la lágrimas.

Loki se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus mejillas tratando de hacer que lo mirara y le habló de forma serena y calmada tratando de que ella hiciera lo mismo, aunque por dentro el estaba teniendo toda una revolución.

- Mayura, habla conmigo. Dime por qué quieres que dejemos de vernos? Dime qué es tan malo?

- Que me he enamorado de ti – susurró en voz baja en un arranque de valentía y locura.

La cara de sorpresa de Loki era digna para ser narrada en la mitología de la que él mismo era protagonista; De acuerdo, eso si que no se lo esperaba, pero luego del asombro inicial no puedo más que suspirar con alivio y felicidad. Ok, perfecto, su alma volvía a su cuerpo y volvía a ser él mismo.

- No veo cual sea el problema con eso Mayura – contestó con su característica sonrisa sugestiva y sexy y su mirada pícara mezclada con algo muy especial.

- …… - Mayura lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, la boca ligeramente abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas. Qué cuál era el problema? Pero parecía que Mayura había entrado en una especie de shock temporal por el gesto tan conquistador del supuesto niño y se le había olvidado cual era el problema ((Al igual que a ésta autora O///O… ah si!! Ya recuerdo))

- COMO QUE CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA??! – exclamó levantándose de la banca y dándole la espalda nerviosa - Eres un niño! Aunque no te comportes como uno, lo eres y por eso todo esto está mal!! Y aunque sé que no eres lo que aparentas dudo mucho que ese hecho vaya a cambiar! – Mayura estaba comenzando a desesperarse y enfadarse. Qué difícil era todo eso y Loki no ayudaba a solucionarlo!!

A su espalda Loki la miraba algo serio, un poco contrariado, ella había dicho que sabía que él no era lo que aparentaba, era de suponerse, ella tampoco era tonta y había estado demasiado involucrada. Pero se enamoró de él a pesar de sus sospechas y de su apariencia y eso le dio el valor para tomar la decisión de confesar.

- Tienes razón al decir que no soy lo que aparento, Mayura, sé que debí decírtelo antes, quise hacerlo en aquella ocasión cuando iba a marcharme pero…

- Por que ibas a irte Loki? – ella lo interrumpió con voz serena aún dándole la espalda; necesitaba saberlo ya que siempre tuvo la idea de que ella había tenido la culpa.

- Iba a regresar al lugar de donde vine

- Y por que te quedaste?

-…….Por ti! – contestó de forma profunda y sincera, era el momento de dejar de lado todas las máscaras y las mentiras.

Mayura se volteó un poco, lo suficiente para mirarlo con sorpresa y esperanza, entonces el sentía algo especial por ella y eso la llenaba de emoción, pero toda esperanza se vio opacada al contemplar la figura del pequeño niño. Volvió a darle la espalda tratando de contener las lágrimas que la traicionaban. Sintió al niño dar un par de pasos hacia ella y detenerse sin acercarse mucho.

- Pero en algo te equivocas, este problema sí tiene solución- Su voz era serena, pero algo divertida. Mayura permaneció callada fijando su vista en la hermosa fuente que adornaba el solitario paisaje, ella no veía ninguna solución posible.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió la fuerza y la calidez de unos fuertes brazos masculinos que la abrazaban con ternura tras ella; un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir cómo era estrechada contra un muy bien formado pecho y una respiración pausada y tibia acariciaba su oreja. Pero lo mas extraño es que no se asustó, estaba sorprendida SI!, pero no asustada, como si muy en el fondo reconociera ese tacto conocido.

Se volteó lentamente temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar y lo que vio la dejo en total confusión. Ella lo conocía, CLARO QUE LO CONOCÍA!! Era el Dios que se apareció ante ella para cumplirle un deseo! Al cual le pidió que le trajera a Loki de vuelta. Espera…. Dónde estaba Loki?? Y estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando una conocida sensación la recorrió entera al profundizar más en sus ojos y lo que encontró en ellos le dio la respuesta…

- Loki??? – tenía que ser él, su rostro era diferente, pero sólo él podía tener esos ojos. Aunque una parte de ella le decía que eso era ridículo aún para ella que creía en OVNIS y fantasmas.

- Si – dijo sonriendo más que complacido por el hecho de que lo hubiera reconocido sin tener que decírselo.

- Pero… Tu?...

- Lamento tanto no habértelo dicho antes, pero temía tu reacción; pero no pienso permitir que mi apariencia siga siendo un obstáculo.

- Pero…entonces eres….

- Un Dios… que en esta ocasión no desea concederte un deseo, sino que tú me lo concedas a mí. – Loki habló con una voz tan profunda y una mirada tan cautivadora que Mayura ya se habría ido de espaldas si no es porque nuestro Dios favorito aún la tenía abrazada. ESPERA…aaaahhh!! aún la tenía abrazada!!!

- Y que es lo que deseas? – le preguntó sonrojada al darse cuenta de la situación

Loki sonrió de aquella forma única y seductora y la besó. Primero lento, dulce, sabroso, perfecto; luego con pasión y locura, transmitiéndole su sentir y contagiándola con su calor, llevándola hacia el caos para luego regresarla, su lengua regalándole atrevidas caricias que dibujaban con maestría en su imaginación pensamientos seductores que la estremecían y la hacían desear más. Definitivamente, el Dios del Caos sabía lo que hacía.

Se separaron luego de un periodo indeterminado de tiempo que bien pudieron haber sido minutos o una eternidad y se miraron. Sencillamente no había palabras.

- Te amo – susurró Loki sin siquiera esforzarse; no era necesario, por primera vez se había enamorado y sabía que ella era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, no había discusión – Eres la única a la que he amado en todos los largos años de mi existencia y eres la única con la que deseo pasar la eternidad; ser feliz a tu lado. Solo si tu me lo permites, solo si me dices que si.

Mayura lo miraba fijamente y escuchando atenta, viendo la verdad de sus palabras reflejada en sus ojos. Acaso había algo que pensar en eso?? Claro que no!!

- Si – respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa en su boca que fue tomada nuevamente por el hombre que amaba y junto al cual estaría por la eternidad.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola!!

Me presento, soy Lady Legna y ésta es la primera y única historia que he escrito en mi vida. Soy fanática de los fanfic y aunque siempre quise escribir uno jamás había sentido la inspiración para hacerlo hasta un día a las 5:00 am me desperté con una idea en la cabeza que no me dejo seguir durmiendo y me levanté, prendí la comp. Y simplemente mis manos se movieron durante horas hasta que lo terminé y me siento satisfecha.

Se que está algo cursi pero bueno, así vino a mi cabeza y así se queda. Cualquier crítica o comentario se los agradecería en el alma sin importar cual sea. Espero algún día volver a levantarme con insomnio en la madrugada y poder volver a escribir.

Gracias de ante mano… Bye


End file.
